


see the sun

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Deceitber 2019, Fluff, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Roceit - Freeform, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit's never liked the holidays much. Until now.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 15
Kudos: 130





	see the sun

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "holidays"
> 
> this is day 24's prompt but still, merry christmas!

Deceit's never celebrated the holidays much. Not since Virgil left, anyway. By mutual unspoken agreement, he and Remus packed away the raggedy tree and haphazard ornaments (although they left the strings of lights out year-round- it got awfully gloomy down there).

But now he's with Roman and he's sure the holidays must be a big deal over here. The smells of holiday baking have always permeated his bedroom, and the sound of Christmas carols have always filled the dark side living room with a pleasant jangle of noise. He has no idea what to do, or if he's even _wanted_ over here. After all, he's never been invited before. Why would this year be any different?

Lost in a spiral of his own thoughts, he doesn't even notice his boyfriend entering the room until Roman snaps his fingers in front of his face.

"Earth to Dee," Roman says, half-laughing. "Are you in there?"

"Oh, Ro," Deceit says, and tries to smile. It only partially succeeds.

"What's wrong?" Roman asks, perceptive as always.

"Nothing," Deceit says, the lie sour on his tongue. "Did you need something?"

"Only my amazing boyfriend," Roman says, leaning forward and kissing his nose. "We're decorating Christmas cookies and I thought you might like to join."

"What about Remus?" Deceit asks, because if he really is, by some miracle, being invited to join the festivities, he refuses to leave Remus out.

"Logan's getting him," Roman says. "So what do you say?"

Deceit opens his mouth to answer in the affirmative, then bursts into tears instead.

"Dee?" Roman cries, alarmed. "Dee, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Deceit hiccups. "I just- Oh, it's so _stupid_."

"No, it's not," Roman assures him, sitting on the bed next to him and pulling him close. Deceit basks in the warmth his boyfriend radiates for a long moment.

"I haven't really...celebrated the holidays before," Deceit admits in a shamed mumble. "Not since Virgil- well, not for a while. And never with-" He waves a gloved hand at the door.

"I'm sorry," Roman says, his arm tightening around Deceit's shoulders. "I've been so thoughtless, Dee, I never thought about- You're welcome at our celebrations if you want to be. You should have always been welcome. You, and- and Remus. You belong."

"Really?" Deceit whispers. Roman nods firmly.

"Always," he says. "I love you so much, Dee, I can't picture another Christmas without you in it."

Deceit rests his head on Roman's shoulder, the tip of his tongue peeking out.

"Thank you," he says, after a while. "Shall we?"

Roman gets up with a flourish, tugging Deceit up after him.

"We shall," he says, beaming.


End file.
